kingdom hearts , fanfic OC : Chapitre 13 : A la recherche de l'âme
by Elhasakaki
Summary: Désormais Elika et Sora en savent plus sur ce sorcier grâce a sa créature des ténèbres qui est totalement différente des autres . Cependant pour anéantir celui-ci , il leur faudrait plusieurs éléments . Vont-ils réussir à tous les trouver et à mettre un terme au règne de Mikaru ?


**Fanfic OC Kingdom Hearts 2: Chapitre 13: A la recherche de l'âme perdue**

**(première partie)**

Le sorcier était né dans l'Olympe d'après la créature de celui-ci. Les amis décidèrent d'y jeter un coup d'œil pour voir si ils trouvent quelque chose ou quelqu'un leur permettant d'en savoir plus sur l'âme perdue.

Ils entrent tous dans un vaisseau gummi qui se trouve dans la cour du roi . Le jeune garçon le pilote jusqu'à l'Olympe puis ils croisent Hercules en train de se battre face à un monstre à quatre têtes.

En le croisant,Sora sortit la septième étoile d'eau intégrée dans sa keyblade. Il rassemble les septs étoiles et celles-ci dansent autour de Sora pour prendre une partie du sort , ensuite elles tournent autour du demi-dieu afin qu'il se souvient du jeune garçon.

Une fois qu'il se fait mettre à terre par le monstre, il tombe face à Sora. Le héros lui fait un sourire puis se relève en serrant la main du jeune garçon. Hercules lui tient ses quelques mots pendant que le monstre l'a perdu de vue.

**-Hé Sora! Tu veux bien me filer un coup de main? Je crois que ce monstre se bat avec de la magie .**

Demande le héros

**Bien sûr .**

Lui répond Sora d'un air joyeux.

Il semblait heureux que les étoiles anéantissent le sort du magicien petit à petit , son cœur est un peu moins à l'étroit dans sa cage.

Elika suivit Sora en l'aidant à vaincre le monstre , elle remarque que les étoiles ont bien servies . Certes elle ne le connaît pas mais un amis de son bien-aimée n'est sans nul doute méchant. Une fois le monstre abattu par les keyblades et le demi-dieu, il disparaît.

Le héros les remercies et le peuple applaudissait.

**Que faites-vous au Colisée de L'Olympe les amis?**

Demande Hercules

**-Nous sommes à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait nous en dire plus sur un sorcier du nom de Mikaru, ça te dis quelque chose?**

Demanda Dingo

**-Le sorcier bannis de la cour royale? J'en ai entendu parler oui, il paraît que leur source de pouvoir se trouve ici mais je ne saurai vous dire où exactement.**

Affirme le héros

La situation se complique et Sora réfléchis un instant. En se demandant à lui-même « Si j'étais un sorcier où est-ce que je cacherais ma source de pouvoir?»

Pendant ce temps Mikaru retourne au château en voyant les cages vides et sa reine nymphe envolée. Il était en colère, n'en croyant pas ses yeux qu'ils ont tous filé comme un coup de vent et que son étoile d'eau a disparue aussi .

La créature qui avait aidé Sora était à genoux face à lui, le sorcier ne comprends pas, il avançait vers la créature qui était la seule non détruite, il tournait en rond autour du trône en se disant « c'est impossible , ce porteur de la keyblade n'a pas pu s'en sortir si facilement»

La créature avait peur , elle se sentait mal à l'aise et espère ne pas être soupçonner de sa trahison par son maître mais il la pointe du doigt en étant très en colère alors que les autres créatures le regardaient .

Le monstre pris peur en fermant les yeux., il baisse la tête pour éviter le regard menaçant de Mikaru tandis que ce dernier le tapait à coup de massue magique de trois tonnes et le transporte dans les flammes de l'enfer.

**-Traître! Comment as-tu osé les laisser partir avec mon étoile d'eau?Hein? Comment as-tu? J'avais confiance en toi! Tu as ruiné mes plans!**

Dit-il plein de colère

**-J'ai...j'ai...fais ce que je pensais...être bon...pour ramener mon vrai maître et pas un imposteur qui empeste la haine à plein nez!**

Riposte la créature en renvoyant l'attaque au sorcier.

L'attaque brûla le visage du sorcier légèrement, il était encore plus en colère, tellement en colère qu'il dressa une cage anti-magie noire autour de sa créature.

Il ordonna aux autres de retrouver Sora avant qu'il soit trop tard et qu'il redevient un gentil serviteur du roi, chose qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais être .

Ils partent à la recherche du jeune garçon pendant qu'il interroge les dieux de l'Olympe avec l'aide d'Hercules. Il devra trouver un objet permettant d'absorber les pouvoirs du magicien , d'après les dieux la source des pouvoirs d'un magicien guerrier se trouve dans un objet spécial que seul le sorcier peut conserver lui-même.

D'après Zeus, il devra trouver un objet en or, plus précisément un chat en or . Avec l'aide de ses amis il essaie de trouver l'endroit ou chercher l'objet en question puis il se souvenu de quelques mots de la créature des ténèbres «tous les sorciers sont nées à l'Olympe» .

Il sort du royaume des dieux afin de retourner dans la ville , à a recherche de quelque chose ayant un rapport avec les sorciers de l'Olympe. Dans sa course à la recherche d'indice, un enfant dit à sa mère qu'il y' a un étrange symbole sur une porte.

Ce symbole étrange et poussiéreux ressemblait à un visage de tigre blanc mais il lui manque des morceaux , qui dit tigre-blanc, dit magicien-guerriers.

Cependant ce symbole est quelque peu cassé, se pourrait-il que ses morceaux sont éparpillés dans la ville?Mais comment les trouver?

Elika tend sa main vers Sora, il se retourne vers elle puis prend sa main en ayant le sourire mais il se demanda pourquoi un tel geste.

**-Sora, Je peux te faire voler pour que tu puisse voir plus facilement l'horizon depuis une certaine altitude cependant tu dois me faire confiance ,sinon tu ne pourra voler au dessus des maisons.**

Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux

**-J'ai confiance en toi, peut-être que je pourrai mieux voir les morceaux manquant .**

Affirme-t-il en serrant la main de la jeune fille.

La jeune fille utilise son pouvoir de gravité et entoure Sora avec . Son pouvoir enveloppe le corps du jeune garçon et le fait voler au dessus de la ville.

Il parcourt toute la ville en volant jusqu'à ce quelqu'un heurt Elika dans le dos pour la déconcentrée puis il tomba de haut en étant lâché de l'enveloppe gravitationnelle.

Donald vole au secours de son amis avec Dingo tandis que la jeune fille se retrouve seule face à Pat et Maléfique.

Elle se relève en brandissant sa keyblade provenant du sol grâce à son pouvoir de naissance.

-Encore toi!

S'écria la jeune fille en se relevant

-Elika, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu fais équipe avec ce misérable porteur de keyblade et ses pitoyables laquais ! Aurais-tu oublié qu'il a détruit ta ville avec ses créatures?

Dit la sorcière en braisant un feu tout autour d'eux

Pour la simple raison qu'il n'est pas un créateur de sans-cœur et qu'il est loin d'être celui que vous m'avez fait croire.

Dit-elle en gelant les flammes avec les perles de saphir sur sa keyblade .

-Tu vas revenir avec moi, c'est un ordre!

S'exclame la sorcière

-J'obéis à personne, Garder les donc!

Dit-elle en attrapant le sceptre de la sorcière, en le brisant en deux après une court apparition de ses yeux bleu et noir de hybride puis brise la boule en cristal verte.

A suivre ...


End file.
